


farewell, sweet stranger

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, but also not that old bc they had guns, old time-y wars with guns and stuff?, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: "Farewell, sweet stranger, my friend, who brightened my way;Farewell to all I love; to die is to rest."-Jose Rizal, My Last Farewell
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound, GeorgeNotFound & Ranboo, fundynotfound - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	farewell, sweet stranger

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: c!Fundy and c!George arguing, c!Fundy needs to be with his family and c!George refuses to leave the domestic life he knows and loved. c!Fundy tells him that he is a coward and selfish and leaves the home they had shared together. c!George is completely shattered, watching him go. c!George wanted to stay, but secretly feared for c!Fundy's life as well. He only has two lives, he could lose one. He makes c!Ranboo promise to keep him safe
> 
> unfortunately i didn't follow the prompt to a T so,,, uh,,, sorry bout that. no 3 lives here, if u die, u die.

**_i._ **

he’d needed to be there. for his family, for his hometown, for the people he cares about. george knows that. and yet -

“fundy i need you to stay!”

his husband is standing at the doorway, with his back turned towards him.

“i _won’t_ , george. i _won’t_. those people are my family, whether you like it or not.” he pauses, and turns to face him. “weren’t you the one who told me? ‘stick to the ones you love?‘“

**_ii._ **

ranboo, of course, was the one who had visited to tell them of the whispers that the guards have been dragging the suspected insurgents out of their house and in pandora.

“george, are you sure you don’t-?”

he grips the younger boy’s arm instead. “take care of fundy, will you?”

ranboo laughs in reply. there’s a nervous tic to it. he is, by all accounts, still a child. a child about to fight a war. “of course, i will.”

**_iii._ **

not much news reaches him - after all, they live pretty far away.

he feels antsy. he cleans and rearranges the house repeatedly. finds himself doing things he never thought he would.

he wonders, as he pulls the yarn through to make another loop, how in the world penelope waited for odysseus for almost twenty years.

he also wonders, as he stares at the small knitted deformed fox that he’s making, if penelope lost her mind after that long.

**_iv._ **

ranboo arrives, wounded and feverish to the point of hallucinating, bearing a letter from his beloved.

he takes the poor boy to his room, and does his best to take care of him, but george… george is no doctor.

“george… i’m scared.”

he grips ranboo’s hand. “don’t worry, i’m here.”

the poor boy breathes his last when daybreak comes.

george grieves alone.

**_v._ **

he reads the letter after.

 _everywhere i look, i am reminded of you. if i know what love is, it is all because of you. and i’m truly sorry, for walking away. i’m truly sorry for doing to you what others had done to me too. but know that, if i ever did anything right in my life, it’s when i gave my heart to you_.

it almost feels like a death sentence. _almost_.

he keeps the letter close to himself.

**_finale._ **

fundy’s shouting, desperately trying to hold back the enemy lines, when a gun almost shoots at him.

and then fundy sees it, _him_ \- his beloved husband - just to catch the bullet about to hit him.

he screams george’s name.

it would be the last time george would hear it from him.

**Author's Note:**

> i initially wanted to make a historical spanish colonization-era philippines au, but i went eh bc then i'd have to do research and ya gal lazy afafaf


End file.
